


Frog

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Sebastian finds his situation akin to that of a frog being boiled alive.





	Frog

"Like a frog," Sebastian mumbled. Ciel glanced up from his snack, fork halfway to his mouth.

"Pardon?" the young Earl said slowly, unsure of what exactly his butler meant. And one couldn't reprimand another's words without fully understanding the intentions behind them, could they?

"When you place a frog in boiling water right away," Sebastian said, seeming to still be lost in thought even if he was responding, "it jumps out."

"Well, of course," Ciel said with a roll of his eyes. "It's boiling water."

"However, if you place the frog in cold water, and slowly, slowly, bring it to a boil, the frog stays," Sebastian continued, seeming to not notice Ciel's input. "It won't notice that it's slowly being killed until it's too late."

Slowly, Ciel sat his fork down. Sebastian now had his full attention. "Your point?"

Finally, Sebastian's eyes focused, and landed on Ciel. And he looked... Scared. "Young master, I am the frog."

Ciel blinked. "You... Are the frog?"

"I am the frog," Sebastian said again. "But instead of being killed by water, I am being killed by... By something far worse."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I am being killed by love."

Ciel opened his mouth, but he had no response ready. He snapped it shut, staring at Sebastian in genuine bewilderment.

Taking this to mean that he had to elaborate again, Sebastian knelt down on one knee, one hand over his heart. "Young master, I have fallen for you. I would have stopped it had I realized it right away, like the frog in the boiling water, but whatever hand of fate guided my dark heart was intelligent about the matter. It exposed me to the love slowly, in such small doses that by the time I noticed, I was already in too deep to get out."

Ciel stared. The only indication that he'd heard the man was the dark blush on his cheeks.

"I apologize if this mars your trust in me, my lord," Sebastian said softly. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Ciel blinked, slowly coming back to Earth from wherever his mind had gone. "Sebastian...?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I think... I think I'm a frog, too."


End file.
